


frozen tears

by iwritegayshit



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Public Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, it's based off their abnormality page backstories!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: “Please, get rid of this emptiness in my heart. If you will.” And then the Snow Queen kissed her.Underneath the cherry groves, two creatures of royal blood teach each other how to feel.
Relationships: The Knight of Despair/The Snow Queen (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 10





	frozen tears

**Author's Note:**

> another request !!! the prompt was for either one of these abnormalities so i wrote about them together :3c one hell of a rarepair, but a good ship, now that i think about it.

It’s impossible to tell when everyone in the palace began to change. Maybe they moved a little stiffer at first, or danced a little more carelessly. A slip of the tongue that betrayed a temper. But as the days went on, the Knight who had only ever seen things through tearful eyes watched everyone else dissolve into misery.

 _“Maybe I was born without a heart,”_ she thought. She felt as if she was unchanged, but she knew that to be false. 

And her sisters were bearing the worst of it. The two who had been by her side from the beginning. It made the Knight so bitter, nothing could assuage that bitterness. If only she could help them, but what could she do at this point? The pair had made their decisions.

The Knight of Despair wanted to go far away, where no one could find her. But all she could do was walk just beyond the palace grounds, as her position allowed. She slipped a cloak over her shoulders and opened up the front door.

“Where are you going?” The King of Greed, clad in her flowing golden robes, called out to her. She didn’t even attempt to disguise the annoyance in her voice.

“I need to clear my head,” the Knight said. And she left.

Despite the fact that it was early autumn, the air was cold. The swirling clouds overhead threatened rain… or snow. Snow would be nice, the Knight thought, chewing on her lip, although that might be asking for too much this early in the year. The trees were still bearing fruit, after all… and everything still had its leaves.

But the winter had nice associations for her, ever since she was small. She remembered going ice skating with her sisters, as a child. She was the best at it, and needed to hold up a tearful, struggling Queen who had already scraped her knees and elbows raw.

 _“Let go! I’m gonna fall! I’m gonna fall!”_ Yes, she remembered it well… Somehow, her memories led her, on autopilot, to the grove of cherry trees where she knew the lake was hidden. She pushed her way through the branches until she reached the water’s edge.

I’m not alone here.

There was a woman sitting there, by the side of the lake. Inhuman. Beautiful. Her hair, lashes, brows, lips were all frosted over with ice. And all around her was a patch of soft snow…

“Who are you?” The Knight reached for her sword, only to remember she had come unarmed… of course she had. She didn’t imagine she would run into anyone dangerous.

The woman stood. “I am the Snow Queen.” 

The lilt to her voice was kind, charming - but there was an intonation that was surprisingly dark. The Knight didn’t take her eyes off her. 

“Another queen?” the Knight asked.

“By title only.” The Snow Queen laughed, and it sounded like icicles breaking. “Let’s just say that I am… ‘one who makes your desires come true.’”

The Knight of Despair exhaled. She didn’t trust this woman as far as she could throw her. She looked suspicious… she didn’t even look human. But that was the thing.

She had nothing… absolutely nothing at all to lose. Her whole kingdom had been shrouded in darkness… and while she didn’t want to put that burden in the mysterious Queen’s hands, she could…

“I want to feel something again,” the Knight said. “Please, get rid of this emptiness in my heart. If you will.”

And then the Snow Queen kissed her.

She hadn’t expected it to be like that. But she relented, and gave into her touch, lips on lips, skin on skin. The Snow Queen’s lips were cold, but they were soft, and yielding. She felt a little lighter. But…

“It still hurts,” the Knight admitted.

“I can’t fix everything,” the Queen said. “Not unless I freeze your heart.”

“Then do that,” the Knight relented. “Kiss me until my heart freezes over.”

So she did. She lifted the Knight into her arms and kissed her. Over and over again, she kissed her. When her lips brushed against a sensitive spot against the Knight of Despair’s neck, she let out a breathy gasp. 

“I apologize. Is your neck sensitive?” the Snow Queen asked.

“It is. But I don’t mind. Do whatever you’d like,” the Knight of Despair replied.

The Snow Queen sat the helpless Knight down on her lap, and hiked her skirt up around her waist. She touched her thighs with cold hands, making her shiver. Her head dropped back when she teased her over her panties. A hand found its way under the Knight’s waistband, rubbing her with clawed fingertips. The Knight of Despair bucked her hips, seeking out the Queen’s fingertips. It felt so good, she wanted to give in. Give in, and let herself be touched.

Her legs buckled as the Snow Queen sped up. The Knight of Despair saw sparks, lightning, fireworks. Sweet, sweet friction. To give in, lose control was such a glorious feeling… she allowed her body to relax, allowed herself to become numb, feel nothing but the Snow Queen’s fingers. 

_“Oh, I think I’m… A-a-ah~”_

\-----------------------

Perhaps somewhere, in a castle far away, the Knight dwells now, serving a different ruler. Maybe she’s controlled by a shard in her heart that numbs her emotions… or maybe she considers it a respite from her sisters and their tyrannical ways. It would be easier to swallow than to say she simply disappeared. But fairy tales don’t always have a happy ending.

So, might I ask… did the Knight disappear away with the Snow Queen? Or is she perhaps frozen at the bottom of the lake, a testament to the error of her ways? It’s impossible to tell. 

The only truth to be told is this: Whenever her sisters go out to see the cherry trees by the lake, sometimes they feel a gust of cold air, and hear the sound of a woman crying.


End file.
